


Dance with me

by DaniTsubasa



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Affection, Comfort, Dancing, F/M, Family, First Kiss, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, Romance, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa/pseuds/DaniTsubasa
Summary: Four days after Yondu's funeral, the Guardians of the Galaxy are putting things in order to get on with their lives. In a night of insomnia, Gamora walks through Milano and realizes that she is not the only one who can not sleep. Alone, dancing in the cockpit, she and Peter have a chance to talk about the last battle and clarify the unspoken things between them.





	Dance with me

**Author's Note:**

> Guardians of the Galaxy and their characters don't belong to me, I leave the credits to Marvel.
> 
> This same story is being posted by me in Nyah Fanfiction.

                Gamora passed the rooms of the other guardians, knowing they were well asleep, she carefully parted the door of Rocket's room at the sound of baby Groot, and she couldn't help but smile at the scene. The little baby plant, lying on top of Rocket, seemed agitated in his sleep, and Rocket, more asleep than awake, tapped lightly on the little boy's back, who went back to sleep with a smile and a satisfied murmur. She closed the door and went straight through Drax's room, stopping at the spot where Mantis was sleeping. She was with them for now. After the hard and sad life she had led, mistrust was one of the hallmarks of the galaxy's greatest killer, and she couldn't help but open Mantis's bedroom door to see if she was there and asleep, and indeed she was. She closed the door and passed her and Peter's rooms, both empty, his door was open and he wasn't there. She walked toward the cockpit and there he was, standing in the middle of the room, staring at the thousands of stars above the trees outside. By now they were on a planet along with the loyal members of Yondu's team, four days had passed since they had said goodbye to him. She was not sure how to announce her arrival, so before she realized she let out what had been echoing in her mind since Yondu's funeral.

                “Peter, are you okay?” She asked quietly, wanting to prevent anyone in the ship from waking up.

He turned to look at her and after a moment of surprise gave her that tender smile that he reserved only for her. Gamora smiled back and walked to him, leaving them facing each other.

                “Cannot sleep either?” He asked, keeping his tone down.

                “No. It's hard to fall asleep after participating in yet another deadly battle suddenly, again, at the hands of a living, insane planet. And...”

                Peter understood her silence, and the pain in her dark eyes as she averted her gaze.

                “How were things?"

                “Well for now, I guess.”

                “Is she going to be okay?”

                “I hope so.”

                “And you?” The Star-Lord asked, taking her hands in his.

                The warrior was silent. She wasn't entirely happy with the situation with Nebulosa, they hadn't completely resolved, but she felt more relieved. But now there was that feeling with Peter, which he'd finally made her admit. She was so scared... But the feeling was also so good. The most constant physical touch was something she was still getting accustomed to. It was strange, but it was good.

                “I'll be fine. But what worries me is you. His father was crazy, and he tried to kill us all. He destroyed yout walkman and...” She couldn't say, it would hurt him. “How are you handling it?

                Peter was silent for a while and looked back at her.

                “My mother has always been everything I've had, I've never thought much about a father, not to the point where I miss it so much. I was so happy when he showed up... But now... After all this, he cares little. The only thing that still hurts is knowing that she was murdered, that we lost our life together, and that Yondu and I can no longer repair so many mistakes, nor talk and clarify so many things. It'll take me a while to assimilate and accept this.”

                Gamora looked at him sadly. Peter had been in contact with all of them afterwards, how brutally his father had ended his mother's life and made his world crumble, how frightened he was when he was uprooted at the age of eight at the same time, what he felt to know that he was the only surviving child of Ego, how that information made him see his story with Yondu in a completely different way than it seemed to have been until that day.

                “I'm here with you. We're all.”

                Again that smile that made her heart melt, the same smile as they had danced days ago on that beautiful, murderous but beautiful planet. Peter released one of her hands to turn on his new music device, softly, just for both to hear there. A soft melody, slow and beautiful. Instead of holding her hand again, he carried her to his waist.

                “Dance with me,” he asked.

                Gamora lifted her free hand to his shoulder and smiled up at him as the two began to move slowly without taking their eyes off each other. Peter's smile widened.

                “I think...” he began. “That's no longer so some unspoken thing. Everyone saw us... At Yondu's funeral.”

                “I need time to deal with it.”

                “I know. I won't let anyone else hurt you, neither do I. Just promise not to kill me if I make a mistake.”

                Gamora laughed. Something so rare times ago.

                “Make it worth it,” she said, still smiling, her eyes shining at his statement.

                “I'll do my best, my lady,” Peter whispered, pressing his forehead against hers.

              She knew he wanted to get closer, but he was keeping his promise, he was giving her time. She threatened to kill him the day they almost danced together in Nowhere and he tried to kiss her. That memory made her laugh now. Now it was all different, Gamora knew him. Peter had changed for her, now instead of the reckless, egocentric, stupid young man's gaze, she could see love in his eyes, pure and true love, though she still didn't know how she could recognize such a feeling after the bitter life she had lived. She thought that love should be just love anyway, but there was a difference between the family feeling they had created and what she felt like when she looked at Peter. Both sensations were immensely deep and welcoming, but when she stared at those clear eyes she felt she could die if he left her life.

               She decided to compensate him for his care for her, and to risk testing that new situation. She rested her head on Peter's chest, closing her eyes and hugging him. His arms also closed around her as they continued to sway slowly. His chin touched the top of her head and strong hands caressed her back and her hair, relaxing her like never before.

                “Thank you, Mora” Peter whispered.

                A tremor swept through her at the sound of her new nickname and a kiss in her hair, but it felt good. Gamora smiled.

                “Do you feel better?”

                “Enough,” he replied.

                She laughed.

                “What?”

                “It's strange to dance with you without you speaking any of those nonsense.”

                “I don’t need any more. I already conquered you.”

                Peter was immensely surprised that she was laughing again rather than pulling a hidden knife and putting it on his neck like in Nowhere.

                “If you betray me or try anything, I'll kill you.”

                “I know that, you don't have to threaten me,” yes, he knew her threats were never empty. “I never would. I already said. I won't let anyone else hurt you, my dear, nor will I.”

                Even closed, her eyes filled with tears once more, and a new smile crossed her lips. Listening to “my” and “dear” in the same sentence made her warm up inside. The last people who had called her that way were her parents.

                “Tell me, did you bring your guns with you when you came here?”

                The zehoberi gave him a look that blended astonishment and indignation.

                “It doesn't hurt to check.”

                They danced in silence for a few more minutes.

                “I know you're scared. And I know why. And I know I don't deserve your trust after the guy I was when we first met. And I know that there is every reason in the world not to believe what I'm going to say because I've already said lying to many women, but I've never danced with any of them, nor did I have the friendship and the company of none in my days and in all the struggles which we had.”

                Gamora opened her eyes again and settled her head on his shoulder to face him. The music continued, Peter was still hugging her and moving slowly, and he looked at her deeper than he had ever done. Then he approached her again, as he had done in Nowhere. Of course it frightened her, but she trusted him now, so she didn't back down. He made sure to keep their eyes on each other with full attention before speaking.

                “I love you.”

                Her heart shot wildly and Gamora couldn't help but take a deep breath, but she didn't look away from Peter. She didn't know how to react, so she remembered what he had once said to her about a comment from a singer on his planet, someone named Jackson, “you shouldn't think about dancing, you should feel it.” She hoped Peter would try to kiss her again, but he didn't. And there was the most proof of his promise, he was waiting for her. When her heart calmed, she gathered every ounce of courage to answer it. She knew what she felt, now she knew, frightened her, but she knew.

                “Don't be afraid. You don't have to be afraid of me because I love you, or any of us. We are your family, Mora.”

                She looked away for a second, and looked at him again with a smile.

                “Me too, Peter” she whispered.

                “Also what?” He smiled as a tease.

                “I love you too.”

                The Star-Lord's smile brightened. And this time she didn't try to stop him or kill him when he slowly indicated that he wanted to get closer. She left, holding up the exchange of glances and sealing her confidence in him. His face touched hers and Gamora closed her eyes, feeling his breath mingle with hers. Peter's lips brushed hers and his hands gently stroked her back and her hair to comfort her. She returned the gesture lightly stroking the Terran's back. She took a deep breath as her lips finally joined. She felt nervous, she had never kissed anyone in her life, so one of Peter's hands met hers and he entwined her fingers as if to remind her, it was him, and he loved her, there was no reason to fear. Even the sound of the music seemed to have disappeared and they only existed throughout the universe. All sense of time was lost, and Gamora didn't know whether seconds or minutes had passed… It seemed like hours. All she knew when they walked away was that it didn't seem like long enough. The music returned to her ears, Peter hugged her tightly, and that was all right again. They danced again and looked at each other again, exchanging the sweetest smile.

                “From now on the Star-Lord is unavailable for all eternity.”

                “I think it's good.” Gamora smiled.

                Peter smiled back and gave her a lightly kiss.

                “We're going to be fine,” he said when they danced again.

                “I we’re going.”

                “What's it?” Peter asked as he noticed the gleam of tears in her eyes.

                “It’s just some unspoken thing” she replied.

                Another smile, Gamora would never tire of seeing him smile, a kiss on her forehead, and Peter's head propped on her again as they danced under the stars.


End file.
